


Days of Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though she escaped from Paris, Christine didn't feel as though she could ever be free again. Paranoia takes over as Raoul tries to protect her from the darkness. Will they ever see the light again?





	

Christine looked around at her new home. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. There was so much space inside for furniture, decorations, and maybe even children eventually. She was more than happy to call it her home.

But none of what she chose to see was true. When she left Paris with Raoul, they were left practically homeless. Christine was able to pretend the situation was a bit better, but Raoul's wealthy past caused him to struggle to conform. He was lucky that he was able to keep what little he did.

"Christine, where are you?" Raoul said as Christine snapped back into reality. She often slipped into this reverie when she thought of how much he must care for her to give up everything he had.

"I was just waiting for you here," she replied as she walked into the area where Raoul was standing.

"You look beautiful," he said genuinely, even though she wasn't wearing anything particularly special.

Christine smiled as she reached for his hand.

"Come with me, I have some food," she said, gesturing towards the area she was previously standing in.

Raoul followed her over a few feet, and sure enough she had some food prepared for the both of them. They both took some and sat down gently to eat.

"Raoul," Christine said quietly from across the small table.

"Yes, Christine?" he asked.

"I want to go somewhere."

"Where is it that you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I just want to go somewhere with you," she began. "I just want to get away from reality for a bit."

Raoul thought for a moment. Where could they go for little to no money?

"Give me a few days and I will find someplace that you will like," he said as he gently brushed her cheek.

"Okay," Christine said, smiling slightly.

Raoul stood up to clean his plate and entered another small room to think. He figured that he may be able to take her somewhere suitable if he continued to work well and efficiently. He only ever wanted the best for her, and he was not going to allow himself to dissatisfy her now.

Christine stared out the now dark window. She wanted to get away for a bit because of _him_. Even though she was no longer in Paris, she still feared that _he_ would somehow find her. Even though _he_ promised to let her leave, she felt as though _he_ never really would. She didn't think any of this paranoia would end until _he_ was declared dead. She was reminded of _him_ by every dark corner and every mirror. Every small noise she heard made her feel slightly uneasy. She only felt safe when she was reminded that Raoul was there, and that he always would be. 

Raoul looked out of another dark window. He knew of Christine's paranoia even though she never spoke of it. She had every reason to be paranoid, she was manipulated and lied to for so long. Raoul's every wish and prayer were that she would feel safe once again and that _he_ would never find her. She was free now, so why should she still have to feel as though she wasn't?

Maybe soon these dark days would be over.


End file.
